


And the Once Upon a Time

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Late Late Post for the, Librariansshipathon, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Stories often end on true love, but they can start with it too. AKA The one time they'd happily sit and watch paint dry.





	And the Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey LITs, thank you for your support on all of my fics, I'm hoping to get some new ones written up but I'm going away for a few days so I won't be posting them. I hope you like this one.

"Okay! Got the paint, the brushes, the rollers, the trays, everywhere is covered up, messy clothes are on, we are ready to roll!" Flynn shouted excitedly, hands full of several of the things he'd listed off. 

Eve however frowned at him. "Uh no," she simply said. 

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" he asked. "This is all the stuff we agreed on."

"Not that. What are you doing in that shirt?"

Flynn looked down at the grey t-shirt he was wearing, then glanced back up at Eve, perplexity twined with his features. "Because it's my shirt?"

"But why are you wearing it to paint?"

"Because it's my old college shirt."

"So?"

"Well...it's old," he reiterated. "It doesn't matter if it gets messy."

Eve was silent for a moment before she quietly mumbled, "Yes it does."

"Why?" Flynn frowned, freeing his hands of the numerous items he'd carried in.

Now she flicked her gaze to the far end of the room, avoiding his eyes completely. 

"Eve..?" He repeated, stepping closer. "Why does it matter if this shirt gets dirty?"

The blonde bit her lip as her cheeks became speckled with rose. After another bout of silence she finally confessed, "That's the shirt I wear when you're away."

"You wear my shirt when I'm not here?" he asked, the hint of a grin tugging at his lips. “ _Because_ I'm not here?"

"Sometimes," Eve muttered quietly, once again steering her gaze away from his. "They smell like you."

Flynn couldn't help but grin as he stood staring at her; this incredibly bad ass former NATO colonel who could knock out a gang of thugs as easily as he could read Latin, wore _his_  shirt when she missed him. He wanted to feel a little bit smug but as he watched her pick at her nails and stand in embarrassed silence, he pictured her in their empty home just worrying about him, wondering where he was, if he was safe, if he'd eaten; he saw her curled up on their bed, her phone in hand, watching with tired eyes in case he called saying her needed her, in case he called just to say goodnight. Hooking a finger under her slightly lowered chin, he leaned in to place a soft kiss to her lips, silently vowing to never make her worry so much again, and to try and be home more, especially since they now had their own place to come home to.   

"I love you," he said softly just as his lingering lips left hers. 

"Love you back," she whispered, her dimple highlighting the smile she gave him.

Another smirk hanging at his lips, he tore away from her completely then began to tug at his shirt, lifting it up and over his head until he was simply stood in his old lounge pants, the chest and belly Eve so loved on display for her. "There," he announced. "Happy now?"

"Very," she beamed.

"Oh I see," he replied, stepping towards her once more and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his bare chest as she curled her arm around his shoulders. "This was all a ploy to get me out of my clothes."

His voice was low now, comically sultry, and though her palm flat against his chest felt divine, she couldn't help but chuckle; he was the biggest dork but she loved him more than anyone or anything in the world, she loved him _because_  he was the biggest dork. He understood her, as a colleague and a person, he did little things and made grand gestures to show how much he cared about her, he made her think about the future, about settling down, no one had ever done that. He made stupid puns and was always muttering to himself, and running about with his limbs flailing, and somehow he made it all incredibly attractive. The lines that he delivered to her could have been stolen from movies or poetry, they made her heart stop and pound rapidly all at the same time, as did the way he often stared into her eyes, as though he was looking deep into her soul. He stressed her the hell out sometimes, okay a lot of the time, but less frequently as of late, and yes he'd made her cry too; that was when she'd known how she felt about him, the first time she'd cried over him, it had hurt like hell and after trying and failing to regain her composure, she'd finally given in and had just buried herself into her pillow and let the tears fall fast and hard.

The thing she loved most about him though was the way he always managed to make her smile; sometimes all he had to do was walk into the room and a ridiculous grin would be plastered across her face. When he talked excitedly about a mission or some aspect of history, she'd smile; when he held her hand tight and pulled her close whenever a guy tried to flirt with her, she'd smile; when she'd come home to find him asleep, a book laying somewhere on him, she'd smile. It could be something as simple as enacting her plans on a mission, or inviting everyone over to their place for what he knew she saw as quality family time; sometimes it was little things like bringing her coffee just the way she liked it, or grander gestures like booking them a surprise vacation. Yes they'd had their ups and downs but they'd fought for their relationship and at every stage they'd vowed to make it work, and more than anything she appreciated that. So now here they were standing in the house they'd just completed the sale on, ready to decorate it to make it entirely their own, the home they'd both always longed for and had found with each other. 

She was just about to lean in closer to him and make a quip about how easy it was for her to get him out of his clothes when the doorbell rang. She frowned at him, wondering who had just interrupted their bantering.

"I called for reinforcements," he said, reading her expression. Heading towards the front door he looked back over his shoulder and added, "There’s a lot to do."

     

Opening the door, Flynn was greeted by Jake, a cheery Cassandra, and an Ezekiel who looked as though he's been dragged there by the other two. The hacker scrunched up his face as soon as his eyes fell on the other man's bare chest.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed. "You guys have been... _christening_ your place when you knew we were coming over?! Okay that's it, I'm going."

He turned on his heels, ready to walk away, only to be pulled back by Cassandra who had grabbed onto his sweater. "Ow!" he frowned once he was back facing her. "Why do all the women around here keep grabbing me?!"

"Flynn and Eve need our help so we're going to stay here for as long as they want us to because that's what family does," the redhead told him sternly.

Jones frowned back at her, a little startled. "You're a little scary sometimes." 

"Thank you," she beamed, reverting to her usual chirpy self as she stepped into the house, the boys following suit a moment after. "God I swear this house gets more beautiful every time I see it," she marvelled as she gazed around the yet to be renovated building, its few contents currently covered by old linen. 

Rapping his knuckles against one of the solid walls, Jake grinned and stated, "They don't make 'em like this anymore."

"Hey guys," Eve greeted brightly as she emerged in the large hallway that connected all the rooms and housed the staircase. "I see he's roped you all into this."

"Nah we pretty much offered," Jake assured her with a smile. 

"No Jenkins?" she asked, flashing him her own grin.

"He's staying back just in case anything crops up, and he'll call us if it does," he informed her. "He did mention something about collecting a tea set when you're ready." Eve nodded in understanding and her smile grew as she thought about the kind, if sarcastic caretaker. 

"Well at least one of you is fully dressed," Ezekiel remarked sarcastically as he glanced at the blonde, earning himself a flick on the shoulder from Cassandra. "Ow! Stop it!" A second later Cassandra released her own yelp when he poked her arm in retaliation. 

"Hey! No fighting in the new house," Eve scalded the youngest of the Librarians. 

"Yeah," Flynn chimed in, coming to stand by his fiancée and slipping an arm around her. "And while you're under our roof you'll do as we say!" He turned to Eve, beaming gleefully and added, "I've always wanted to say that."

"Congratulations on finally being able to," she indulged him, unable to keep from grinning. "By the way, here," she added, pressing a shirt to his chest, one she'd decided was appropriate enough to paint in. He pulled a disappointed face before reluctantly redressing.

"So where are we startin'?" Jake asked, bringing their attention back to the reason they were all there. 

"Um we were thinking this side of the living room and then the other side which will also double as the Library," Eve answered. "We figured get this side done and by the time we've finished the other, this one might be ready for a second coat."

"Sounds good," he nodded. "I brought a bunch of extra stuff and some gloss paint I had lying around. It's in the truck if we need it."

"Awesome thank you," the blonde replied. "Do you wanna take that wall?" she pointed to the long one directly opposite to where they were standing. "Red, you and Jones split the one by the window and the part next to it, and Flynn and I will take the two that are left." 

 

Her assignments were all readily accepted by each of the Librarians and they all hurried off to their own sections of the room, brushes and paint cans at the ready. Just as they were about to begin Flynn suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! Nobody paint!"

The other four members of the group spun around to face him and gazed at him inquisitively.

"Those paint fumes got to you already mate?" Ezekiel asked.

"No," Flynn jeered at the younger man before stepping over to Eve. Dipping a paintbrush into the can of brilliant white paint, he held it up and said to her, "Hold it with me." Though Eve was still puzzled she complied with his request. Slowly Flynn brought the brush up to the wall, and with Eve painted the first stroke.

"We just started decorating our first home," she practically whispered, finally understanding why it'd been so important to him that no one start before them.

"Yes we did," he responded, voice soft, eyes locked with hers.

"Alright gang," Eve called out, when she finally broke eye contact with Flynn, "You can start now."

Immediately there was an abundance of shuffling and clattering, and a moment later Ezekiel pulled out a tiny speaker and set it up to stream music from his phone.

 

Turning back to Flynn, Eve noticed he was still staring at her dopily and took the opportunity to discreetly swipe her finger over the brush. "Hey Librarian," she said.

"Hmm?" he murmured. Grinning, Eve slid her paint-clad index finger straight down his nose, earning a gasp from him. "Hey!"

Flynn wasted no time in getting his own back, dipping his finger into the paint and coating a line over Eve's cheek. Eve's mouth hung open though she couldn't help but let out a laugh, throwing her head back before trying to reach for him again. Prepared this time, Flynn quickly moved out of the way and the pair continued to battle it outfor several minutes, their laughter growing. Finally Flynn grabbed Eve's arm and as she let out a tiny squeal, he pulled her close to him, so their faces were inches apart. Once again their eyes locked and each gazed intensely at the other while panting ever so slightly.

"You happy, hon?" Flynn finally spoke.

Eve simply nodded. "Incredibly happy," she smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Good," he replied before leaning in and giving her a soft, sweet kiss. Eve was so busy staring dizzily at him after that that she didn't notice he was once again reaching for the paint. "Gotcha," he winked as he bopped the tip of her nose, leaving her beaming even more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
